<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Wonderland by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167132">Winter Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka'>Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Christmas Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Trip to the mountains, all of this series is fluff, its really just fluff, surprising buck with nice things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Buddiemas day 9? I think?</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Christmas Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Buddiemas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buddiemas day 9? I think?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18. Surprise visits<br/>“Dad! We’re going to make him so surprised!” Christopher says with a grin as Eddie loads up his truck with all the necessities they're going to need for their little getaway before Christmas.</p>
<p>Eddie had this planned out for a few weeks now, ever since Buck had mentioned that he missed seeing snow around the holidays. He made sure that their friends were in on it too, so Buck wouldn’t make plans to hang out with them on the days that they were supposed to be heading out of town. </p>
<p>With Eddie's parents in town and his mother mentioning that he and Christopher were going away for a few days while Buck was in the car, he kind of had to hint to him. He figures it’s probably better this way, anyway, because now Buck knows what to pack and that they’re going somewhere... He just doesn’t know where they’re going, not yet. </p>
<p>“I think he’s going to love it, Christopher,” Eddie says and puts the last of their bags into the bed of his truck. “Are you ready to go get him? Did you go to the bathroom? We’re going to be in the car for at least a couple of hours before we get there.”</p>
<p>“Yep!” Chris grins, opening up his door. </p>
<p>“Alright. I’m going to run inside real quick, and then we’ll be good to go.” </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The drive to Bucks didn’t take very long, and Eddie sent him a quick text to let him know that they were there. He hopped out of the truck when he saw him coming and smiled. </p>
<p>“Ready for our weekend getaway?” Eddie asked with a smile. </p>
<p>“I think so? I might be more ready if I knew where we were going.”</p>
<p>“You’ll see,” Eddie grins, helping him with his bag. </p>
<p>They both climb in the truck, and Christopher proceeds to update Buck on everything that he’s been up to in the two days it’s been since they’ve seen each other. Buck listens intently and it warms Eddie's heart. </p>
<p>They drive out of the city and in the direction of the mountains. The Airbnb Eddie got is only a couple of hours away, and Christopher made sure that they had plenty of snacks when they stopped at the store a few days prior. Eddie eventually gave Chris his Kindle to watch a movie on so that he and Buck could talk or listen to music, or sit in comfortable silence. They did a bit of all three before they started seeing snow and slush on the side of the road. </p>
<p>Before long they were pulling into their Airbnb, which was mostly just a cozy cabin in the woods with a couple of extra amenities that Eddie wanted like a hot tub and some sleds that they could borrow. </p>
<p>There had to be at least a couple of feet of snow, but the driveway and walkways had been freshly shoveled and deiced, so there wasn't really much to worry about with Christopher, thankfully. The cabin itself was secluded enough that you couldn't see any of the neighbors, however, there was a resort town a few miles away so they could go and get anything that they needed there, or go out to dinner or go tubing at the mountain. </p>
<p>“This is beautiful,” Buck says, looking over at Eddie as he parked. </p>
<p>“You said you missed snow around the holidays, so I figured I’d try and bring you to the snow,” Eddie smiles, then climbs out of the car before he does anything stupid like kiss Buck’s pretty face right in front of his son. </p>
<p>“Are you surprised?” He hears Christopher ask while he grabs a couple of bags out of the bed of his truck. </p>
<p>“I’m so surprised, Christopher. I love it,” Buck replies, picking the kid up. </p>
<p>“I’m excited, we get to play in the snow and sled and have snowball fights and--” </p>
<p>“How about we unpack some stuff first, okay?” Eddie interrupts, handing Christopher his backpack as Buck sets him on his feet and hands him his crutches. </p>
<p>“Right,” his son nods, crutching towards the house with Buck and Eddie trailing behind. </p>
<p>“You seriously didn’t have to do this,” Buck says, taking his bag from Eddie.</p>
<p>“Well, you seriously don’t have to do all that you do for us,” Eddie fondly replies, taking a quick second to pull him in for a kiss. “You deserve great things, Evan. I want to give you those things.”</p>
<p>Buck dips his head and lets his shoulders hunch a little like he’s unsure of himself for a moment. He smiles softly at Eddie though, and the look in his eyes tells him that he’s so very grateful. It's a look that Eddie loves on his boyfriend, and he wants to see it as much as possible. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Eddie says, nudging him. “It’s got a hot tub, which we can most definitely make out in once Chris is in bed.”</p>
<p>“I like the sound of that,” Buck smiles, following Eddie into their wintery cabin where they have the next three days to enjoy the snow and the company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come follow me/ prompt me on Tumblr @ineedapuppyandsomevodka</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>